


The First Few Sips

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, bottle kink, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's right, love. What a good boy. Such a good boy-”</p><p>Ishimaru would've laughed if his mouth wasn't full. It was never that bad at first. Not with the first few sips. Not before he began to gag and cry and beg with his eyes for Mondo to ease the bottle up and let him catch his breath. Not before Mondo grunts and refuses, because he know Kiyotaka doesn't mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Few Sips

**Author's Note:**

> this is my most popular fic and none of you are free from sin

“That's right, love. What a good boy. _Such_ a good boy-”

Ishimaru would've laughed if his mouth wasn't full. It was never that bad at first. Not with the first few sips. Not before he began to gag and cry and beg with his eyes for Mondo to ease the bottle up and let him catch his breath. Not before Mondo grunts and refuses, because he know Kiyotaka doesn't mean it.

If Ishimaru meant it, Mondo would pull away, and he'd hold him tight to his chest and apologize and apologize and apologize until he was on the verge of tears.

But Ishimaru never meant it. Not even once.

Oowada lightly ground against the other's hip. It wasn't so much a need for friction as it was him wanting to show Kiyotaka how fucking _hard_ this made him – how watching him squirm and struggle and pull back from the nipple of the bottle made Oowada want to rip it away and just _fuck_ him already. Spread his legs and fuck him until he'd cum so many times he _couldn't –_ not even once more.

Kiyotaka hadn't been allowed to touch Oowada the entire time he filled the bottle. All he was allowed to be was a pretty face, a little erotic dancer putting on a show to his _adoring_ audience. He was apprehensive, at first – not at the idea of drinking Mondo's cum like it was an oasis in the desert, but at seeing the other man get off to _him_. It would be strange, he thought. There was nothing inherently desirable about himself. Every time they'd had sex before he sort of assumed that it was just the act itself that made Oowada curse and hiss and grip the covers with everything he had – and watching him stroke himself to orgasm upon orgasm with a hazed, glossy sheen over his eyes as he watched Ishimaru lightly palm at himself through his trousers was almost like acknowledging that it _was_ him that did this to him. Him, himself. That was it. And it was strange.

It was wonderful, but it was strange.

By the time the bottle was about one-quarter of the way empty, Ishimaru was already beginning to feel himself gag it back.

Mondo's loads had always been thick, but somehow taking one small sample in his mouth after a blowjob was a fair amount more tame than having an entire bottle's worth of cum forced into his throat. He pulled back out, almost reflexively, but Oowada's arm held him in place, tears beginning to brim at the corners of his eyes as he swallowed.

“You like that?” Oowada whispered. “You miss the way that tastes? The way my thick, heavy load coats the back of your throat like that?” He ran a finger down the length of Kiyotaka's neck to emphasize. Just with his nail, and barely – but enough to make the other man shudder hard and buck into the air, desperate for the friction that Mondo wouldn't give him.

“Mnh-”

“You know how...fucking _hard_ this makes me? Watching you like this? God, I wanted to just...the whole time, just cum all over your pretty little face. But seeing it like _this_ \- ooh-” He rubbed his cock up against Ishimaru's thigh again, letting his head toss back in a slight hiss.

It was about half empty now.

Kiyotaka wanted to throw up. His body _racked_.

For a second, Mondo broke character, and Ishimaru could see genuine concern in his eyes as he eased up on the bottle a little. He didn't say anything- he knew how much Ishimaru really liked this and didn't want to ruin it for him- but he didn't continue holding the bottle in place until the other gave him a small nod of reassurance.

Cum leaked down the sides of Ishimaru's mouth now. He could feel it start to dry- thick and sticky.

Mondo was kissing his forehead. The tears had started to pour out of his eyes, streaking down his cheeks like the cum had, wetting the part that had dried. It only made Kiyotaka harder.

“That's right. Good boy. Such a good boy for me-”

Three-quarters empty. Ishimaru _sobbed_.

“You wanna cum, _brother?”_

The way that Mondo said it - as if he was speaking of the _actual taboo,_ made Kiyotaka tremble, sucking air in as fast as he could, trying to breathe around the filling in his mouth.

“Want me to cum all over your face? That's what you want, yeah? A nice little topping to this little meal you're having-? Hot, fresh load to top it all off, yeah?”

It was at this point that Ishimaru began to struggle. Mondo held him down. He knew he didn't mean it. He never meant it.

But right now, Kiyotaka wasn't so sure.

He suppressed the urge to vomit, swallowing a hot, stinging bit of bile down his throat with the cum.

Almost empty. _  
Come on.. Come on. Come on._

_Let it be over._

_Please, FUCK let it be over-_

And then he let out one massive, shaking bawl. He couldn't do it. He couldn't swallow that last mouthful. It _hurt –_ his throat hurt, his cock hurt – he was so close to vomiting, he wanted to eat something, some crackers or SOMETHING to start to sop it up – just get away from here -

“Givin' up already?” Mondo asked, half-taunting, but also slightly concerned. He lifted the bottle just a bit, enough that Ishimaru could get away if he wanted, but not enough to break the mood if he really _was_ bluffing.

And then he could see the question in Ishimaru's eyes – whether to swallow the last bit of cum, or to stop, and he knew that he was afraid – like he ran the risk of disappointing him if he failed.

It was at that realization that Oowada pulled the bottle out of his mouth and tossed it aside, ignoring the possibility that the remainder of the cum might leak onto the bed. It was fine, he had spare sheets.

“W-why did you-”

“I know you well enough.”

Before Ishimaru could speak, Mondo was kissing him, gently pulling him to sit up next to himself on the bed.

Again, it was strange. This... _tenderness_? Was that what this was?

Yes, he supposed. Or...maybe not that far. Concern, certainly. Caring. Something like that. _Selflessness_ , almost. Fully aware that Ishimaru had failed him, and yet -

Yet Oowada cared more for the wellbeing of Ishimaru than urging him to finish the task at hand, discarding the bottle as though it was _nothing,_ letting it seep out onto his own bed so he'd have to change the sheets later...

…

Yes, tenderness _did_ seem to be the fitting word. Strange as it was.

He was fine with strange, though.


End file.
